Mello's Night Before Christmas
by Zachary Finnius O'Leary
Summary: Twas the night before Christmas and Mello was in a mood. No lemon


Twas the night before Christmas and all through Wammy house not a creature was stirring, except Mello who had an itch to be bad…again.

"I know Roger keeps them in here damn it. This is where they were last year." The blonde had venom in his voice.

"Maybe he found a new place since you do this every year." Matt sighed puffing out smoke from his cigarette.

"Roger isn't that smart Matt come on. And here is my proof." Mello grinned wildly, holding the keys he had been hunting for over his head.

"Great let's get to it shall we." Matt smiled.

The stocking were hung by the chimney with care, but Mello had a plan for those too…

"Oh yes, this year Near won't know what hit him. Damn little sheep, I will give him a heart attack." Mello's smirk was of pure evil.

The blonde put the tiny explosive wrapped in something into the stocking with his name on it. Matt stood guard in the hall, still smoking and really wasn't watching anything except for the flashing lights and animations on his DS.

The children were nestled all snug in their beds…but Mello wasn't gonna have any of that now.

SCREECH SCREECH SCREECH The fire alarm hollered into the quiet building. Soon the children of Wammy house began filling out of their warm beds into the cold winter snow. Many students mumbled the name they knew was responsible for the pre-dawn wake up.

Matt, still playing with Ds, but not smoking, since Roger was awake now, looked emotionless and exhausted. The blonde had kept him all night trying to sabotage Near's Christmas for the 10th year in a row. Roger gave the redhead on look as he did an emergency head count in the freezing winter air.

"Matt, are you ok?" The older man asked.

"Huh, yeah I'm fine. Just hate being woken up by loud noises." Matt grumbled, his eyes never leaving the console in his hands.

"Fess up Matt. I know you two were up all night doing something. Tell me what happened and I give you a special gift. You like shooting games right? Call of Duty I believe is what you obsess over." Roger waved a game in front of Matt's tired face.

Behind goggled eyes the redhead was so excited he could have died. Mello stood just out of earshot and Matt glanced over. The blonde's icy blue eyes were fixed on the gamer, giving him a warning glance.

Matt licked his cold lips as he stared at the game. He wanted it so bad, so very very bad, but he couldn't betray Mello…could he?

"Just tell me what you stole and rigged, because I know it happened Matt. Tell me and this is yours." Roger smiled.

With a sigh Matt said, "Roger, we didn't do anything. I am just really tired."

Disappointment wiped over Roger's face, "Fine."

The old man walked away and the children began to file into the building. Roger announced that the students should go into the dining hall for gifts, since they were already up. Mello grabbed Matt's hand and brought him to the edge of the half circle that had formed around Roger and the tree. One by one the children were handed their single gift. They said their thank yous and went to some remote area to open it. Soon three children remained, but only two gifts. Matt, Mello, and Near stood waiting and Roger rolled his eyes.

"Mello, did you steal Near's gift?" Roger groaned, removing his glasses and rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Sir, the dining hall is locked at night, how would I have gotten in here?" Mello replied with a serious face.

"Mello, I am not stupid, did you find my keys again?" Roger frowned.

"Roger, I assure you, I have no idea what you are talking about." The blonde smiled.

Roger shook his head and handed Matt and Mello their small colorfully wrapped boxes and took Near to another room to find something for the #1 ranked student in the school.

Mello unwrapped his gift to find a box full of chocolate chips. He was an easy child to please; all he asked for was chocolate and the death of Near. He knew the latter was not going to happen as long as Roger took care of him, but at least he got his chocolate.

Matt's gift was a DS game designed to increase ones mental ability or something. He shrugged and went back to Mario on his DS.

"Alright children it is time for stocking and then you are free for the day." Roger smiled as he re-entered the room with Near in tow.

Again the children, holding their gifts stood around the caretaker.

"Near, since your gift disappeared here is yours first." Roger said handing the white clad child the stocking.

He plopped down on the floor and dumped its contents onto the hard surface. When the explosive hit the ground it discharged sending a spray of pink ink all over Near's white clothes and hair.

That was all Mello could handle and he fell over laughing. Matt smirked and soon was giggling.

"DAMN IT MELLO!" Roger shouted.

Mello laughed his whole way to Roger's office without being asked once. Matt followed on his heels, never looking up from the game.

Yes this year was a good one….Mello was pleased.


End file.
